


A Declaration of Love

by Aeroice



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ballet, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23020321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeroice/pseuds/Aeroice
Summary: The world's greatest medical researcher finds herself helplessly entangled in the widow's intricate webs in a rushed story ending with a brief smutty embrace!
Relationships: Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	A Declaration of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [London Calling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443724) by [SectoBoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SectoBoss/pseuds/SectoBoss). 



> This work has been uploaded as a way to bypass F-List's harsh guestbook post word limit, in order to provide readers with a structured and concise page on which to read all of the posts at the same time.

𝘋𝘳. 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢 𝘡𝘪𝘦𝘨𝘭𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘥, 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘚𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘻𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘴 𝘣𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘮 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘯𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘖𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩! 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘥 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘨𝘺, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘗𝘩𝘋 𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘪𝘹𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘰𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘯𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘤, 𝘴𝘺𝘮𝘣𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘤 𝘝𝘈𝘓𝘒𝘠𝘙𝘐𝘌 𝘴𝘶𝘪𝘵. 𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘸𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘷𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺, 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬. 𝘐𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘴𝘭𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘥𝘮𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘤𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘫𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘫𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘦𝘭𝘥.

𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵... 𝘈𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘓𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘪𝘹, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘎𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘓𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘪𝘹 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘴𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 '𝘵𝘦𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘺' 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘖𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘚𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘻𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘈𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘍𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦. 𝘙𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘺 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘺, 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘥𝘰𝘮-𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘍𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩! 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘈𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘣𝘷𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 

𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘖𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩'𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘦𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘢. 𝘓𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘵 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭. 𝘈𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦, 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘪𝘤 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘈𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘻𝘦𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯. 

𝘔𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘋𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘢. 𝘜𝘯𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘦𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘧𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭, 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦, 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘪𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵-𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘈𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦. 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘵, 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘦. 𝘐𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘭𝘰𝘪𝘵𝘦𝘥. 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘴...

𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘨𝘦, 𝘦𝘹𝘩𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘯𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘤𝘦𝘭𝘦𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘪𝘳. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘈𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵. 𝘈 𝘳𝘩𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘮𝘪𝘤 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘱 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘢 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵, 𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘷𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.  
"𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳, 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵." 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵. 𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘭 𝘰𝘧 𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦!  
"𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢! 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵! 𝘞𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭... 𝘰𝘩? 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴?" 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘦, 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴𝘭𝘺 𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘵.  
"𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘐 𝘷𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘶𝘱 𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘤𝘩 𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘳. 𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣 𝘭𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘩?"  
"𝘚𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘯... 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵, 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧... 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴!" 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘺 𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦. 𝘓𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘴𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘢𝘯 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘵𝘶! 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. 𝘞𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘈𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦... 𝘴𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘱𝘪𝘦𝘤𝘦. 𝘈 𝘧𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥, 𝘣𝘭𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘤 𝘢𝘸𝘬𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥, 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮. 𝘈𝘭𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘤 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴, 𝘎𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘥'𝘴 𝘢𝘣𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘚𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘋𝘰𝘤𝘵𝘰𝘳. 

𝘈 𝘣𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘵 𝘈𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦, 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘥𝘢𝘳𝘬, 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯-𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘰𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘣𝘰𝘺𝘢𝘯𝘵, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘵𝘶𝘵𝘶 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘰𝘶𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘭𝘨𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩. 𝘎𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘦, 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘧𝘵, 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘴 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 '𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯' 𝘢𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘱𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭. 𝘈 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘰 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬-𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦. 𝘈𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦'𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘴 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘬𝘺, 𝘱𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘦, 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘬𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘱𝘶𝘻𝘻𝘭𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘪𝘭𝘺-𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘤𝘬. 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘧𝘦𝘭𝘵 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘈𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘸𝘯, 𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘯𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵, 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘪𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘴.  
"𝘉𝘶𝘵, 𝘎𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘥-..." 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘦𝘥.  
"𝘐𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦" 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘧𝘧𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘺 𝘢𝘤𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘺 𝘈𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦, 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘸𝘴 𝘥𝘶𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱, 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘚𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯. 

𝘈 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘩-𝘴𝘰-𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨-𝘸𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘰. 𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘶𝘣𝘺-𝘤𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘈𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦'𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴 𝘦𝘯𝘨𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘧𝘢𝘴𝘵, 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘰𝘯 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦. 𝘈𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘥𝘶𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘺𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘺 𝘣𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘨, 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘷𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘴𝘵 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘧𝘶𝘭 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘳𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘬𝘺 𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧. 𝘙𝘶𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥, 𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘢𝘯𝘴 𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘱𝘭𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦. 𝘈𝘯 𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘴𝘱 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘧𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘶𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘥, 𝘱𝘰𝘰𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨, 𝘤𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘨𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯, 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘨𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘬𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘬 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘴𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘶𝘱𝘰𝘯 𝘢 𝘬𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘈𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘳𝘢𝘨𝘨𝘦𝘥𝘭𝘺 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢'𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘺 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺𝘱𝘰𝘵. 𝘏𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘣 𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘢 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘺 𝘳𝘩𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘮 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵𝘵𝘰𝘯, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘯𝘯𝘦𝘭, 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘬𝘯𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘦𝘴 𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘩𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘶𝘴𝘵𝘴. 𝘈𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘱, 𝘈𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘢𝘯 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘮, 𝘦𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘳𝘦𝘥𝘶𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘈𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘭𝘢 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘰𝘢𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘴 𝘴𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘶𝘱 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘢𝘪𝘳!


End file.
